Rock and Roll Fantasy
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Sirius takes the group to see a classic rock band. Secrets get revealed after the show is over. Ignorance isn't always bliss. AU. HP/HG RW/LL GW/DT


**AN: I own nothing. **

**This will not be a long story. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters at the most.**

**This is AU. Everyone is still alive, except ol' Voldy and most of the Death Eaters.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Sirius walked into Grimmauld Place in a great mood. Well, since returning from the Veil, he was always in a great mood. But, today was even better. He had finally managed to get a date with that cute new waitress down at the Ministry cafeteria. Sirius had been pursuing her for the past few weeks, and it finally paid off. Another reason? His house was always filled with people. Laughter, light and love filled GP nowadays.

But, his reason right now? The favorite band of the Marauders, Velvet BlackBird, was back on tour and he had managed to get seats for everyone. This was huge for Sirius. Back in the 70s, VBB had been the favorite band of everyone. They were a muggle band, but had a large magical following, as well. Sirius and Remus had double dated with sisters at one of their concerts. That was a good memory. They had also been James and Lily's favorite baand, making VBB that much more special.

"Hello! Meeting in the living room! Let's go!" he shouted.

Standing in front of the fireplace, he watched as Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, the other Weasley's that were currently at GP, Severus and Albus and Minerva walked in for the impromptu meeting. He and Remus had made nice with Severus, so he was staying at GP while he finished recovering from his snake bite. Remus and Tonks were living there, along with Teddy, to be close to Sirius. Harry had moved in, as well. The Weasley's came and went regularly. Albus and Minerva were crashing until Albus was recovered from his war wounds, too. And, without a doubt, Hermione would be there just as soon as she got back from Australia. Whenever that may be.

"Alright, Sirius. We're all here. What's up?" Harry asked.

"I have, in my hands, tickets for all of us to tomorrow night's concert of VELVET BLACKBIRD!" he shouted. The only reaction was from Remus, who gave a whoop and jumped off the sofa. Looking around at the blank looks, Sirius said "Well? Aren't you guys excited?"

"Who's Velvet BlackBird?" Ginny asked.

"Who's..who's Velvet BlackBird? You don't know?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No. Who are they?" she said.

"Velvet BlackBird is a legendary band from the 70s. They were everyone's favorite band, including James and Lily." Severus said. "They were one of the few bands I listened to. They were good."

"Good!? They were the best! I loved going to their shows. They would rock for about an hour, then plop their little girl on the stage for a few minutes, ya know-to show her off, then rock for another hour. It was great." Sirius said. "There was fire, screaming fans, loud music. Those were the days."

"Well.." Remus said, clapping his hands together, "I don't know about anyone else, but I am going. First time I'll see them in almost 20 years."

"Ahh hell, count me in. We can leave Teddy with mum for the night." Tonks said.

"I'm in. It could be fun." Albus said, Minerva agreeing.

"I wouldn't mind seeing my parents' favorite band." Harry said.

"If you're going' I'm going." Ginny said.

"Like I'm going to bloody well miss this. Count me in." Ron said.

"Yes, us as well. It'll be just like when we were younger, Mollywobbles." Arthur said.

"Why not. Count us in." Fred and George said.

"Severus? What about you?" Remus asked.

"Well, if everyone else is going.." he said.

"It would be nice to get in more one fun night before the baby comes." Bill said.

"Oui." Fleur agreed.

"Well then, sounds like we're all going." Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah. Just wish Mione were here to go with us." Ron said.

"We'll buy her something from the show. Nice little welcome home present. Whenever she comes back, that is." Harry said.

"Alright. Show starts at 8, so we'll leave around 6:30, 7. Sound good?" Sirius asked, getting nods from everyone.

* * *

While the residents of GP were preparing to have a fun night, Hermione Granger was busy working. To her, it wasn't work, though. What she was doing had nothing to do with books or learning, and it was still exciting. It was the most fun she had had in a few years.

"Everything looks like it's coming along wonderfully, baby." Christine Granger said, coming up beside her daughter. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, squeezing her to her. "I'm so glad you're here, love. We've missed you so much."

"I know, mum. But, I'm here now. I just hope I don't screw up tomorrow." she said. "My nerves are kicking in already."

"You'll be just fine. I know it. This is in your blood. But, if it will make you feel better, we'll do another run through of your part tonight, in addition to tomorrow afternoon, alright?"

"Sounds good, mum." Hermione said.

"You'll be great. I just know it." Christine said, smiling at her daughter. "Now, what's say we go do a bit of shopping? I feel like getting shoes. You know, heels are like diamonds. They're a girls best friend. Plus, you can never have too many."

Hermione smiled. Her mum acted more like a teenager than a woman who was 36. "Sure, mum. I wouldn't mind a new pair of boots, though." she said.

"That's the spirit. Let's go, love." Christine said, steering Hermione towards the door.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Feel like I should mention-Hermione is 19 in this fic, making her mum 36. She had Hermione when she was 17. That's how old my mum was when I was born.**

**BTW-I am still working on all my other stories. Promise. Just a bit stuck at the moment. **

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
